Always Alone
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Lucie Evans has taken everything Sawyer McNamara ever dished out to her. When her assignment turns bad she leaves. After Sawyer learns what happens will he let Lucie go or will he follow her? Will Lucie get the man she's always loved or always be alone?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I know that the last thing I should be doing is posting another new story but I was going through a book series I read a long time ago and got an idea... Now if any of you have read The Protectors Series by Beverly Barton I will warn you that this story is AU from those books... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own The Protectors Series...

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Lucy was fed up with loving the one man she could never have. As she walked into Dundee's her heart was heavy because she knew that this would be the last time she ever walked through these doors again. She couldn't handle seeing the man she loved day in and day out and not want to throw herself at him. She couldn't handle seeing the blame and hate in his eyes any longer. She also couldn't handle taking what he dished out anymore especially after this last assignment. She shivered as she thought about what happened to her.

As she rode up in the elevator she kept taking in deep breaths and letting them out. As soon as she walked out of the elevator she sighed as she walked past the receptionist desk and straight to her desk. She was relieved that she was the first one into the office because she was hoping to get in and get out before anyone else arrived. She quickly put the things on top of her desk in the box she had brought in with her and then went through her desk and grabbed what was hers and packed it into the box as well.

She looked at her watch and saw that only twenty minutes had passed since she started clearing out her desk. She took one last look at her desk and made sure that she hadn't forgotten anything and then picked up her box and headed back to the elevator. Just as she was pushing the down button for the elevator the doors slid open and she swore.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Daisy rode up in the elevator with her mind on one thing and one thing only. Well her mind was really on one person but she wasn't about to belabor that point in her own head. She couldn't get thoughts of Geoff Monday out of her head and she was wondering if she ever would. As she thought about him she couldn't help but wonder if there has been a time since she met him that she hadn't been in love with him. She really didn't think there was.

She sighed as the elevator doors slid open and then her head snapped up when she heard someone swear and her mouth dropped open in shock when she saw Lucie Evans standing there with a big. "Lucie? What in the world are you doing?"

Lucie closed her eyes on a sigh and then opened them back up. "I'm leaving Daisy. I can't take it here anymore. Sawyer has done everything in his power to make me quit well this time he finally succeeded. On my desk is my resignation and the reason I'm quitting. I'd love nothing more than to have it out with Sawyer but after what I've been through in the last three days I just don't have the strength. You have my number Daisy but I'm leaving town for a couple weeks. I'll call you."

Daisy frowned at Lucie's tone of voice. As she studied Lucie's face she bit back a gasp at what she saw. She knew then that whatever she was going to find on Lucie's desk she wasn't going to like. She nodded and stepped forward and hugged Lucie but quickly let go at Lucie's gasp of pain. "Are you okay Luce?"

Lucie forced a smile. "I'm just fine Daisy. I'll talk to you later."

Daisy nodded and stepped away from Lucie and watched as Lucie entered the elevator. She didn't take her eyes off of the elevator even after the doors slid closed again. She wasn't sure how long she stood there staring at the elevator doors before she finally shook herself and walked to her desk and put her bag on it before slowly making her way to where Lucie's desk was.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Lucie sighed as she walked out of the building that housed Dundee's. She stopped and took in a deep breath and then let out it before slowly making her way to her car. She heard a car coming into the parking garage and she hurried her steps up. Once at her car she quickly opened up her trunk and put the box in it and then closed it and made her way to the driver's door and opened it. As she was climbing in her car she saw the one man she was hoping that she wouldn't have to see. She was only thankful that he was to preoccupied to see her as she backed out and quickly drove out of the garage and out of Sawyer's life.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Sawyer heard a car driving away and he looked up in time to see tail lights disappearing. He frowned and looked around the parking garage and then shrugged his shoulders as he made his way into the building and to the elevator so that he could get to his office. He noticed that Daisy was already in and frowned again as he wondered who the other car could have belonged to.

Once in the elevator his thoughts once again went to the one woman who he shouldn't be thinking about. He sighed and closed his eyes on a groan. All he wanted to do was to stop thinking about her but he couldn't. No matter what he was doing she was in the forefront of his mind and nothing he ever did could get her out of it.

When the elevator opened up onto the floor that Dundee's was on he let out a sigh as he walked out of the elevator. He frowned again when he noticed that Daisy wasn't at her desk like she normally was when he came in. He took a few cautious steps and looked around but didn't see her. He tensed when he heard a gasp and a sob and then he quickly made his way towards the sound. When he turned the corner he came to a stop in shock. "Daisy? Why are you sitting at Lucie's desk holding a letter?"

Daisy looked up from a pale face and held the letter out to him. "She quit Sawyer. She left Dundee's just like you wanted her to. I hope that after you read why you can live with yourself Sir."

Sawyer's mouth dropped open at Daisy's tone but instead of replying to what she had said he took the letter and his own face went pale as he read what was in the letter.

* * *

A/N 2: Well that didn't go as planned! LMAO! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So here is chapter 2 finally! I've had it mostly written I just haven't edited it until now... So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Protector's series!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Sawyer could feel his face going white as he read what Lucie had wrote in the letter. He could also feel Daisy's eyes on him but he couldn't bring himself to look at her. All he could feel was the rage that was boiling in his blood. All he could feel was the need to hit something as hard as he could preferably the man who had done what Lucie had wrote in the letter. He paled even further as he read on.

_Sawyer,_

_I hope that you're happy now because you finally got your wish. I'm quitting Dundee's like you have wanted me to since I started here. Accompanied with this letter is my resignation. I guess you deserve to know why I'm quitting altho I really don't know why you deserve to know. You have done nothing but make my life hell for the last several years well you not only succeeded in that but you succeeded in making me wish I would have never met you._

_If you're wondering why I left my last assignment early it's because the guy you had me guarding only wanted a plaything. He really didn't need protection. In fact if anyone needed protection it was me. Did you even bother to wonder why I didn't check in for three days? Well either way if you did or if you didn't I'll still tell you why. He overpowered me and knocked me unconscious. When I came to I was chained to his bed. _

_I hope that you can live with knowing that even though you were my first and were going to be my last because I couldn't see myself sleeping with anyone but you that that is now no longer the case. He forced me to sleep with him several times. Anytime I tried to fight back he would beat on me. Along with the resignation is the hospital report and I hope you won't have any qualms about Dundee's paying for it. I have several cracked ribs and I signed myself out AMA. I just wanted out of the hospital._

_I loved you Sawyer but now I hate you. Don't even bother trying to come and find me because you won't. I'm leaving Dundee's for good and I'm leaving town. I need away and I need away now. I hope you can live with yourself. I'm sorry for whatever it is you think I've done but it could in no way, shape or form be as bad as what you have done to me._

_Goodbye Sawyer._

_Lucie_

His heart was beating faster as he reread the letter. He heard rather than saw Daisy walking away from him and he had no doubt that look on his face right now was probably what caused her to walk away without saying anything else to him. He felt as if his heart had just been ripped out of his chest and stomped on. He felt as if his whole world had just came crashing down around him. He couldn't believe what had happened to Lucie yet he knew that she wouldn't lie about something like that.

He swore loudly and then turned and walked towards Daisy desk and came to a stop in front of it and looked at her. "As soon as everyone else gets in I want them in the conference room. Don't tell them why just get them in there. I'm going to my office to make a phone call."

Daisy nodded and she felt her own heart breaking at the expression on Sawyer's face. She knew then that what she had thought after reading the letter Lucie had wrote was wrong. She wasn't sure what had happened between Lucie and Sawyer in the past but she did know that he loved Lucie and she could tell that it was tearing him apart with what he had just learned. "Yes Sir. Would you like some coffee?"

Sawyer gave Daisy a slight smile and shook his head. "If you would just make a pot and everyone can have a cup while we discuss what happened with Lucie. Also if you can Daisy try to find out where Lucie is at or where she is going. If she signed herself out AMA I have a feeling there is more to what happened than she let on."

Daisy shuddered at that thought but nodded. "I'll do that Sir and I'll also call the hospital."

Sawyer nodded and then turned on his heel and headed to his office. It was taking everything he had not to lose his temper right now but he knew that at least for now he had to remain calm. Later on if he chose to do so he could lose his temper all he wanted but for now he had to find out exactly what happened to his Lucie.

He walked into his office and sat at his desk and took a deep breath before picking up his phone and dialing Sam Dundee's phone number. He kept taking in deep breaths and letting them out until Sam picked up.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Sam Dundee was just walking back into his house from the beach when his cell phone started ringing. He took it out of his pocket and when he saw that it was Sawyer calling her frowned. He knew without being told that something had happened because other wise Sawyer wouldn't be calling him. "Dundee."

_Sawyer let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. "Sam it's Sawyer. We got a big problem."_

Sam frowned and said "What sort of problem Sawyer?"

_Sawyer took in another deep breath and let it out and then said "Lucie Evans resigned today. I hadn't heard from her in about three or four days so I thought everything was okay. I'll understand if you want me to resign since I didn't keep in contact with her or have anyone else keep in contact with her."_

Once again Sam frowned. "Slow down Sawyer. I'm not expecting you to resign. Now tell me why Lucie resigned."

_Sawyer sighed and rubbed a hand over his face even as a stony look came over it. "The guy she was protecting knocked her out and then chained her to his bed. From what the letter she wrote to me said she was that way for three days. He beat her and raped her Sam."_

Sam swore and said "Where is Lucie now? Is she alright?"

_Sawyer groaned. "She left before I got her. In the letter she said she signed herself out AMA at the hospital and that she has several broken ribs. I don't know where she's at. In the letter she told me not to bother looking for her and that I succeeded in making her life hell."_

Sam swore again and then said "I will be on my way there. We will deal with this ourselves. Nobody gets away with hurting one of our people. Do you know if Lucie pressed charges on the guy who she was guarding? Find out anything and everything you can. I should be there within the day. I want everyone we can spare on this Sawyer. And find Lucie!"

"_I already have Daisy trying to find her. If that don't work a couple people owe me and I know they will find her. I'm sorry to bother you with this Sam but I thought you should know." Sawyer said._

Sam smiled slightly and said "You didn't bother me at all Sawyer. I'll see you soon."

"_Okay Sam I'll fill everyone in and if I find anything out before you get here I'll call you. See you soon." Sawyer said before hanging up and leaning back in his chair._

* * *

A/N 2: *looks over chapter and shakes head* That only went halfway as I planned! *snorts* My muse took over again... Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
